1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to coated paper and kraft grades suitable for use as liners for containers, such as containers known as a corrugated box or folding box (the latter which does not require a corrugation process to be formed). More specifically, the invention employs the use of plastic materials as the coating substance which is applied to the paper or kraft grade materials by contact with a roller coated with the plastic material in a fluid state but in an excessive amount. An airflow is directed towards the plastic coated surface of the paper or kraft to meter or remove unwanted amounts of coating. The coated paper or kraft, after solidification of the coating, is rewound into roll form for subsequent use in forming containers.
2. Background of the Invention
Formation of wax coated containers, using paper grades and kraft grades of liner, is known in the art. A major problem associated with such prior art containers, in which the component parts are coated with wax, is that the containers are not readily recyclable and cannot be pulped by conventional repulping processes.
Additionally, it is necessary to adhere the prior art coated liners to the other components of the container with hot melt adhesives, thereby requiring additional energy and resources of the container forming industry in utilizing wax coated components of the prior art.
Thus, a need exists for coated papers or krafts which avoids these and other deficiencies of the prior art.